Facewizard
by Snapou Black
Summary: Une fois de plus, facebook est à l'honneur. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils l'ont découvert et ils sont loin de l'oublier. (Arrêt - suite sur kazeo)
1. Chapitre 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et un peu tout le monde sinon c'est pas drôle

**Résumé **: Une fois de plus, facebook est à l'honneur. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils l'ont découvert et ils sont loin de l'oublier.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 01

**Divers**: Je sais que c'est du vu, revu, mâché, recraché, remâché, rerecraché, piétiné, avalé, reniflé, canardé, volé, bu, dansé... comment ça "ça n'a plus de sens" ? ah oui pas faux. Donc oui je sais que c'est du vu, revu, mâché, recraché, remâché, rerecraché, piétiné et enfin avalé donc le premier qui me le fait remarquer aura mon poing dans la tronche et boire de la soupe avec une paille sera une expérience... douloureuse (oui j'aime croire en ma force... je vie dans un monde de bisounours o/)

Commencé y a... un bout de temps ; même un très très très gros bout de temps puisque vous pouvez comprendre par "un bout de temps" = "plus d'un an" bah ça date mais bon.

Donc conclusion : le premier qui dit "c'est du déjà vu"je le mords, je le mange ou je le donne à manger aux cochons. (et faites gaffe je mords vraiment)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

**Theodore N vient de rejoindre FaceWizard**

_Blaise Zabinouille aime ça_

Blaise Zabinouille : Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton nom mon grand !

Theodore N : Pour me retrouver avec « Theo le poireau » ou « Theo le lapin » ?

Zachy Chan : C'est Jeannot le lapin, non ?

.

**Dragogole** : Comment on change son nom ? Svp

_Theodore N, Blaise Zabinouille et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_

Zachy Chan : Pourquoi changer ?

Dragogole : J't'ai pas parlé que je sache. Blaireau.

Zachy Chan: ^^ I Know.

.

**Theodore** a rejoint "_Je ne suis pas mangemort_"

Blaise Zabinouille : Vient ! Rejoint le côté obscur de la force

(_Pansy Paarkinson aime ça_)

.

**Blaise** aime « _Je suis bête comme une brouette_ » et « _Dumby est fou. Voldy est fou. Et je fais quoi moi ?_ »

**Draco Malfoy** : Les blonds en force !

Zachy Chan : Fou le camp, tu fais honte à Nott cause.

Theodore Nott : Hey ! Mon nom n'a pas à servir ta cause de débile !

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** à **Draco Malfoy** : Qu'est ce qu'un petit Malfoy ?

_Zachy Chan, Blaise Zabinouille et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Pansy Paarkinson : 7 ? Vous le surestimez là.

.

**Theodore** aime _« L__'amour c'est comme l'intelligence de Dumby... tout le monde en parle, tout le monde l'attend_ »

.

**Blaise **et **Zachy Chan** sont maintenant ami(e)s

Theodore Nott: Chokella!

Zachy Chan: Miel pops.

Theodore Nott: Coco pops

Zachy Chan: Lion

Theodore Nott: Golden Grahams

Zachy Chan: Frosties

Theodore Nott: Crunch

Blaise Zabinouille : Vos gueules s'il vous plait ! Merci les notifs hein !

(_Theodore Nott et Zachy Chan aiment ça_)

.

**Zachy Chan **est en couple.

Pansy Paarkinson : Non ! Toi ?

.

**Zachy Chan **est en couple avec **Smith Zach**

_Theodore Nott aime ça_

Zachy Chan: Parce que c'est moi et donc pas sérieux ? Ou en couple ?

Theodore Nott: Ta connerie, plutôt

.

**Zachy Chan **est veuf

Theodore Nott: T'as pas su te supporter ?

Zachy Chan: Ah... ah... ... ... ah

.

**Theodore **aime _"-Non je peux pas –Bah pourquoi ?- Faut pas que je sois vu avec un crétin pareil_ » et « _Je ne suis pas un blaireau_ »

Blaise Zabini : Oui j'avoue que Draco en fait un beau de crétin.

Zachy Chan: Je vais te blaireauter tu vas rien comprendre.

Theodore Nott : Tu me touches je te bouffe !

Draco Malfoy : (Je ne commenterais rien, Blaise) Il ne doit pas être comestible le Smith.

Harry Potter : LOL.

Blaise Zabini : Euh… d'puis quand il est là lui ?

(_3 personnes aiment ça_)

.

**Blaise Zabini **: Un jour le serais le meilleur dresseur (8) Je battrais la ligue Pokémon ! Foi de Blaise !

Draco Malfoy : C'est nul (N)

Theodore Nott : Avoue... toi tu préférerais enfin finir ton jeu Barbie ! :D

Draco Malfoy : ... t'as fouillé mes affaires ?

Theodore Nott: Non mais j'y vole...

.

**Blaise Zabini**à **Theodore Nott** : Alors.. .t'as trouvé Barbie ?

Theodore Nott: Pire ! J'suis... traumatisé là.

Blaise Zabini: ?

Theodore Nott: Winnie l'ourson ! Dora l'exploratrice ! Et j'en passe.

Draco Malfoy: Connard t'as encore fouillé mes affaires !

Theodore Nott: Ton langage ! Pas devant les enfants voyons

Zachy Chan: C'est à se demander qui est l'enfant... le seul que je vois c'est Malfoy justement

.

**Draco Malfoy** vient d'être identifié comme étant le _fils_ de **Theodore Nott.**

**.  
**

**Zachy Chan** vient d'être identifié comme étant le _père_ de **Draco Malfoy**.

.

**Blaise Zabini** à **Theodore Nott** : Dis-moi que je rêve ! Même sans être un débile de génie si Draco est ton fils et Smith le père de Draco. Alors tu es sa mère :o

_Zachy Chan aime ça_

Zachy Chan : J'aime ta logique Panzani.

.

**Pansy **aime « _Attends je reviens, j'vais chercher mes lunettes de près. Parce que c'est pas possible mais… c'est trop petit je vois rien_ »

Draco Malfoy : Je dois le prendre comment ?

Pansy Paarkinson : Je ne t'ai pas visé spécialement mon bébé.

Zachy Chan : Pas touche à mon fils ! Si vous faites ça je faits de votre vie un enfer.

Pansy Paarkinson : Et comment, ça m'intéresse.

Zachy Chan : Je te désabonne de ta daube de magasine !

Blaise Zabini : Vade retro satanas !

Theodore Nott : Je n'aurais mieux dit.

.

**Zachy **aime « _Le jour où on comprendra que Potter est stupide… ça va morfler. Je ne paie pas le pop corn_ »

Theodore Nott : Je paie si tu paies le coca. T'as pas dit que tu ne le payais pas.

Zachy Chan : Light ou pas ?

Theodore Nott : Tu m'as vu ?

Zachy Chan : Ok ok… je te rajoute trois ou quatre boites de sucre ?

Blaise Zabini : Tu ne lui ajouteras jamais assez de sucre, ni de graisse. Il peut s'enfiler 4 hamburgers, 3 coca pas light, double portions de frites et ne rien prendre. A Noël il n'a pas prit un kilo il est… il est pas humain !

Theodore Nott : Le pas humain… y t'emmerde.

Blaise Zabini : Merlin ! Mais il parle Nott langue !

Zachy Chan : E.T téléphone maison.

Blaise Zabini : E.T téléphonera maison.

Theodore Nott : E.T téléphona maison.

Blaise Zabini : Et maîtrise Nott conjugaison ! Nous sommes foutus.

Draco Malfoy : Appelle Potter… ou Dumby.

Blaise Zabini : Je veux qu'on me sauve, pas qu'on m'achève.

(_Pansy Paarkinson, Zachy Chan, Theodore Nott et Draco Malfoy aiment ça_)

.

**Zachy** aime _«- Hey regarde !_ _– De quoi ? Oh mon… DIEU ! – Je sais je sais._ » et « _Manger des bonbons aux citrons quand Dumbledore n'en a plus _»

.

**Blaise Zabini** à ajouté _5 nouvelles photos_ dans son album « _Photos dossier de Nott Lapin !_ »

**Theodore Nott** a été identifié dans 5 nouvelles photos.

_Zachy Chan aime_

Zachy Chan:My God! Nott ! C'est toi dans ce costume de… noooooooon !

Draco Malfoy : Et après on parle de moi et de mes barbies hein.

Blaise Zabini : Draco. Ca va être ton tour.

.

**Blaise Zabini** à ajouté _15 nouvelles photos_ dans son album « _L'album qui ruinera la vie entière de Draco, tout comme il a ruiné la mienne._ »

**Draco Malfoy** a été identifié dans 15 nouvelles photos.

_Zachy Chan, Theodore Nott et 67 autres personnes aiment_

Zachy Chan : Zabini ? Je viens de réaliser que tu ne souhaites pas vivre vieux.

Blaise Zabini : Au contraire ! Le plus vieux sera le mieux… Why ?

Theodore Nott : Il parle des photos. Les mettre c'est signer ta perte à ses yeux… aux miens aussi remarque

(_Zachy Chan aime ça_)

Zachy Chan : J'ai un instant pensé que j'étais incompréhensible.

Theodore Nott : Tu l'es. Suffit juste d'avoir l'intelligence pour décrypter.

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** : Qui aime bien… châtie bien.

Draco Malfoy : Donc tu m'aimes bien ?

Pansy Paarkinson : Autant que toi tu aimes Potter dans ce cas.

Draco Malfoy : Merci. Ca fait plaisir de se sentir aimé.

Pansy Paarkinson : Mais de rien )

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Theodore Nott** : Chériiiie, J'ai comme l'impression que notre petit **Draco Malfoy** à des problèmes à l'école. Tu penses qu'il faudrait lui dire qu'il peut nous en parler ?

_Blaise Zabini et Pansy Paarkinson aimen_t ça.

Draco Malfoy : Je vous emmerde vous deux !

Zachy Chan : Privé de dessert ! Tu y veilles ce soir au dîner hein.

(_Blaise Zabini aime ça_)

Theodore Nott : Pourquoi j'ai un e ?

Zachy Chan : Si je le retire on a la certitude qu'il est adopté… ou mère porteuse. Alors que là.

Theodore Nott : J'ai l'air d'avoir pu avoir un enfant ? Espèce de concombre.

Blaise Zabini : Alors… Theo le poireau et Zacharias le concombre… non Zacharias l'ananasss !

.

**Blaise Zabini** à **Zacharias Smith** : Pourquoi tu colles autant **Theodore Nott** ?

Zachy Chan : C'est chiant non ?

Blaise Zabini : Bah oui, justement.

Zachy Chan : C'est exactement le but.

* * *

Donc... le premier "déjà vu" "trop vu" "aucune originalité" blablabla : je le mords comme dit.

Ensuite ... parfois j'suis partie dans mon délire et j'ai fait des horreurs avec photofiltre etc : pour les voir faut aller sur kazeo

Vala.

SB


	2. Chapitre 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et un peu tout le monde sinon c'est pas drôle

**Résumé **: Une fois de plus, facebook est à l'honneur. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils l'ont découvert et ils sont loin de l'oublier.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 02

**Divers**: Donc encore une fois : je mords le premier qui me sort un "trop vu" blablabla

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

**Draco** aime « Je ne suis pas bête, c'est mes amis qui le pensent »

Theodore Nott : A tord ou à raison ?

_(Zachy Chan, Blaise Zabini et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

Draco Malfoy : Je l'ignore. Tu fais partis des dits amis, non ?

Theodore Nott : Bah… non. T'es pas mon ami.

.

**Zachy** aime « _Les griffons sont con Les serpents sont lents les aiglons ont trop d'ambition. Vive moi !_ »

Blaise Zabini : Les blaireaux sont des poireaux.

Ernie McMi : T'as quoi avec les poireaux Zabini ? Tu fais une sacrée fixette dessus.

.

**Zachy** a commenté la _photo _de **Theodore Nott** dans _l'album _de **Blaise Zabini**

« _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic _»

.

**Blaise Zabini** a identifié **Theodore Nott** comme étant son _fils_

Zachy Chan : Tu comptes faire un arbre généalogique inter-Poudlardiens ?

Blaise Zabini : Oooh ! C'est une idée géniale ! Supprimez tous vos liens de parenté… Super Blaise arrive !

Theodore Nott : Je crains le pire. (_3 personnes aiment ça_)

.

**Blaise Zabini** : J'ai finis l'arbre ! Qui qui le veut ?

Pansy Paarkinson : Met le dans un album.

Blaise Zabini : Pas con.

.

**Blaise Zabini** vient de créer l'album « _La vie, la vraie… Poudlard _».

Theodore Nott : Génial ! En plus d'être père d'un idiot. Je suis avec un idiot. Le fils d'un idiot. Le fils d'une idiote. Le petit fils d'un idiot et d'une idiote. Sans parler du côté de Zach.

Pansy Paarkinson : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la mère idiote ?

Adrian Pupuce : Et le grand père ?

Terence De La Terryne : Et le grand père ?²

Asto Green'' : Et la grand-mère ?

Daphné Higgs : J'ai une tête pour être l'arrière grand-mère de Malfoy ? Et être mariée à Terence !

Blaise Zabini : Theo… tu viens de te faire des ennemis.

.

Blaise à publié une photo sur son mur

[Voir photo sur Kazeo]

**Draco Malfoy** à **Blaise Zabini** : En fait j'ai un arbre compliqué, non ?

.

**Zachy** aime « _Si toi aussi tu aimes secrètement Harry Potter et qu'en fait c'est pour ça que t'es si chiant et dégueulasse avec lui… et bien en fait ne rejoint pas ce groupe. Nous on aime juste l'emmerder_. »

**Theodore** aime « _Si toi aussi tu aimes secrètement Harry Potter et qu'en fait c'est pour ça que t'es si chiant et dégueulasse avec lui… et bien en fait ne rejoint pas ce groupe. Nous on aime juste l'emmerder_. » & « _Si toi aussi tu es un héros… tu supportes Draco Malfoy !_

**Blaise** aime « _Si toi aussi tu aimes secrètement Harry Potter et qu'en fait c'est pour ça que t'es si chiant et dégueulasse avec lui… et bien en fait ne rejoint pas ce groupe. Nous on aime juste l'emmerder_. » & « _Si toi aussi tu es un héros… tu supportes Draco Malfoy !_

**Draco** aime « _Si toi aussi tu aimes secrètement Harry Potter et qu'en fait c'est pour ça que t'es si chiant et dégueulasse avec lui… et bien en fait ne rejoint pas ce groupe. Nous on aime juste l'emmerder_. »

**Pansy** aime « _Si toi aussi tu aimes secrètement Harry Potter et qu'en fait c'est pour ça que t'es si chiant et dégueulasse avec lui… et bien en fait ne rejoint pas ce groupe. Nous on aime juste l'emmerder_. » & « _Si toi aussi tu es un héros… tu supportes Draco Malfoy !_ »

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Draco** **Malfoy** : « _Draco aime « I'm a Barbie girl _» » Je le sa-vais !

.

**Blaise** **Zabini** à **Zachy** **Chan** : **Draco** **Malfoy** a eu une piteuse en Arithmancie !

Zachy Chan : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés… je te permet de le punir pour moi.

.

**Zachy** **Chan** à **Theodore** **Nott** : **Draco Malfoy** est un bâtard… mais épouse moi quand même

.

**Theodore Nott **est marié avec **Zachy Chan.**

**Zachy Chan **est marié avec **Theodore Nott**

.

**Blaise Zabini **: Alerte ! **Theodore Nott **a rejoint l'Ordre des Poireaux !

Theodore Nott : Ca tombe plutôt bien non ? N'en suis-je pas un ?

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** : Vend fouine… pas chère.

Zachy Chan : Donne l'argent plutôt que le réclamer

Pansy Paarkinson : Warum ?

Theodore Nott : Personne n'irait payer pour Draco !

Zachy Chan : Merci de me comprendre.

.

**Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi personne ne m'aime :'(

Theodore Nott : Hum… tu es trop…

Zachy Chan : Toi ?

Theodore Nott : Oui ! Voilà !

.

**Blaise Zabini** à **Pansy Paarkinson** : Tu trouves pas que **Theodore Nott** et **Zachy Chan** se sont rapprochés depuis leur délire sur **Draco Malfoy** ?

Pansy Paarkinson : Parles en à ton fils… pas à la mère de son mari.

.

**Zachy Chan**à **Theodore Nott**: H. birthday!

Theodore Nott : C'est pas mon anniversaire …

Zachy Chan : Je sais :D

.

**Blaise Zabini** : Pikachu niveau 100 ! =D

Theodore Nott:Ah ah! J't'ai niqué j'ai un Brasegali et un Galopa au niveau 100 !

Blaise Zabini : Grmpf ! Tu m'as volé mon multi exp !

Theodore Nott : Et je l'ai revendu à Zach… y doit l'avoir.

.

**Zachy** aime « - _Psst t'as pas un problème toi ? – Euh… pourquoi ? – Bah t'es pas blond ! _»

.

**Draco** aime « _J'ai cru qu'on m'aimait… puis j'ai su que non _»

Theodore Nott : Faut déjà être sacrément con pour croire qu'on puisse t'aimer.

Zachy Chan : Chériii :o tu es méchant…

Theodore Nott : Ou réaliste.

Draco Malfoy : Mpf bande de…

Zachy Chan : Je suis ton père. Pas ton pote.

Theodore Nott : Ca … y a pas de risques

.

**Theodore Nott** : A trouvé une PVNI… à qui est-elle ?

Zachy Chan : Je pense que c'est à moi.

Blaise Zabini : PVNI ?

Zachy Chan : Plume Volante Non Identifié

(_Theodore Nott aime ça_)

Theodore Nott : D'un côté je m'en doutais un peu.

Zachy Chan : Pourquoi ?

Theodore Nott : Qui est assez con pour jouer avec sa plume et la lâcher ?

Zachy Chan : Blaise ? Draco ? J'en passe…

Theodore Nott : Mais ils n'étaient pas derrière moi. Eux !

(_Blaise Zabini aime ça_)

.

**Theodore** aime « _Zacharias Smith : Blaireau ou Serpent ?_ »

Zachy Chan : Je suis connu à ce point :o

Harry Potter : LoL

Blaise Zabini : Va te coucher l'endormi.

.

**Pansy** aime « _J'ai des amis fou _»

**Blaise** aime « - _Tu sais pas quoi ?! – Quoi ? –Ah bah moi non plus… _»

.

**Pansy Paarkinson **: Je suis ce que je suis… ou pas.

Blaise Zabini : Oh mais tu es ce que tu es : une emmerdeuse.

Pansy Paarkinson : Merci

Blaise Zabini : Au plaisir. Quand tu veux on remet ça hein.

.

**Blaise Zabini **: A envie de faire la famille Schtroumpf !

Zachy Chan : Theodore est le grognon.

Theodore Nott : Draco la Schtroumfette.

Draco Malfoy : Smith est … mm…

Zachy Chan : Le Grand Schtroumpf !

Theodore Nott : Le Schtroumpf à lunettes plutôt, non ?

.

**Theodore Nott **à **Zacharias Smith **: Tu sais pas quoi ? Le Schtroumpf grognon y t'emmerde !

Zachy Chan : Moi aussi je t'aime

Theodore Nott : Tout le monde m'aime t'façon.

.

ð Zachy Chan : On le fait ?

ð Theodore Nott : Why Nott…

.

**Zachy Chan **est désormais en couple avec **Theodore Nott**.

**Theodore Nott **est désormais en couple avec **Zachy Chan.**

Draco Malfoy : Merde j'ai perdu !

Zachy Chan : ?

Draco Malfoy : J'avais parié qu'on ne voyait pas ça avant 2012.

Blaise Zabini : Je suis … ému. Je vais être… ému.

Theodore Nott : ?

Blaise Zabini : C'est l'émotion.

Theodore Nott : Ah bah oui… logique.

.

**Zachy Chan : **Parce que la bêtise humaine n'a d'égal que…

Theodore Nott : Mon intelligence ?

Zachy Chan : Notre intelligence. Oui.

Pansy Paarkinson : Wow. Au point qu'il t'inclut dans la case « intelligent » ?

Blaise Zabini : C'eeest miiignooon.

Theodore Nott : Relis. Comprends. Et on en reparle.

Blaise Zabini : Pas compliqué : tout le monde est bête sauf vous

.

**Zachy Chan **à **Theodore Nott**: Hey Soul Sister (8)

Theodore Nott: You are stupid.

Zachy Chan : Je sais je sais.

.

**Zachy Chan **: L'heure de la Bataille finale à sonné !

Blaise Zabini Ah bon ?

Zachy Chan : Tu l'as raté ? Normaaal ! J'ai éteins ton réveil.

.

**Theodore N**ott à **Zachy Chan **: Bonjour, j'ai une écriture de fille. Qui suis-je ?

Zachy Chan : Draco Malfoy ? :D

Draco Malfoy : Mais lechez moi la grappe !

Draco Malfoy : Lâchez*

Zachy Chan : Lapsus révélateur.

.

**Blaise Zabini **à **Zachy Chan:** Hey Smith! Tu sais pas quoi ?

Zachy Chan : Feur ?

Blaise Zabini : Oh tu connais L

Zachy Chan : Et paaaf !

Blaise Zabini : Le chien.

.

**Zacharias **aime « _Chantilly_ »

**Theodore **aime « _Nutella _»

**Blaise **aime « _J'ai l'impression d'avoir des amis pervers, obsédés… le problème doit venir de moi_»

**Zacharias **et **Theodore** aiment « _Mes amis se pensent dérangés. Pourtant ils le sont pas plus que moi. _»

* * *

Vala.

SB


	3. Chapitre 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et un peu tout le monde sinon c'est pas drôle

**Résumé **: Une fois de plus, facebook est à l'honneur. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils l'ont découvert et ils sont loin de l'oublier.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 03

**Divers**: Donc encore une fois : je mords le premier qui me sort un "trop vu" blablabla

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

**Theodore Nott:**…

Zachy Chan: !

Theodore Nott: ?

Zachy Chan : "…"

Theodore Nott : ?²

Zachy Chan : Tu dois m'expliquer là !

.

**Blaise Zabini **: Besoin de rien Envie de toi

Zachy Chan : Je savais que je t'étais indispensable, Panzani.

Blaise Zabini : Rêve.

Zachy Chan : De toi ? Tous les soirs.

Theodore Nott : :o

Harry Potter : LoL

Theodore Nott : Au fait… on le pend quand celui là ?

.

**Draco **aime « _Amour_ »

Theodore Nott : Et « Humour » aussi ?

Blaise Zabini : Et Austin Mareur aussi ? Niveau connerie Poufsouflienne…

Zachy Chan : Un peu de respect envers ceux qui te sont supérieurs, Panzani !

Harry Potter : LoL.

.

**Blaise Zabini** : Qui veut voir mes talents artistiques ?

_Theodore Nott aime ça_

Theodore Nott : PottyPendu ?

Blaise Zabini : Yép.

Zachy Chan : Moi !

.

**Blaise Zabini** a ajouté une _photo_ dans l'album « _La vie, la vraie… Poudlard_ »

**Zachy** aime « _- Je t'envie parfois – Pourquoi – La célébrité, la perfection… dur de gérer tout ça _» « _- Parfois j'aimerais être comme toi – Pourquoi ? – Ah… parce que tu m'as cru ?_ » Et _« Hey ! P'tit con_ ! »

.

**Draco Malfoy** : Qui m'aime ?

Zachy Chan : Je t'aime.

Draco Malfoy : ?

Zachy Chan : Tu connais l'histoire de toto et la maîtresse ? En fait c'est toto qui est en cours et la maîtresse fait « que celui qui se sent bête se lève » et toto et bah y se lève alors elle elle lui demande « Tu te sens bête parfois, toto ? » et lui y répond « Bah non, mais j'avais de la peine à vous voir toute seule debout »… Bah en gros c'est pareil : tu me faisais de la peine.

.

**Harry Potter** : LoL

_Roonil Wazlib__ : Tout le monde en a marre de tes « LoL » tu sais. '' Fin j'dis ça… j'dis rien hein._

_Harry Potter__ : LoL._

.

_**Hermione Granger**__ : A quoi ça sert ?_

_Zachy Chan__ : A quoi tu sers ?_

_(Theodore Nott aime ça__)_

.

**Adrian** aime « _Pour pendre Blaise Zabini, tapez 1 Pour égorger Blaise Zabini, tapez 2 Pour le tuer d'une autre manière, tapez 3 Pour tout faire, tapez 1 2 3_ »

**Terence De La Terryne** apparait dans _l'album_ de **Blaise Zabini**

_La vie, la vraie… Poudlard_

Terence De La Terryne : Pourquoi j'ai une tête aussi grosse ?

Theodore Nott : Parce que c'est Blaise qui l'a dessiné. Après on peut, si Blaise était intelligent, penser qu'il a fait une tête disproportionnée pour montrer à quel point tu pouvais avoir la grosse tête…

Daphné Higgs : Il n'y aurait bien que ça de gros.

.

**Theodore Nott **et **Draco Malfoy **apparaissent dans _l'album_ de **Blaise Zabini**

_Theo le poireau VS Dragogole_

_Blaise Zabini, Pansy Paarkinson et 29 autres personnes aiment ça_

Draco Malfoy : T'as que ça à faire, Blaise ?

Theodore Nott : Comme si tu l'ignorais

Blaise Zabini : Avec la participation de Smith !

(_Zacharias Smith aime ça_)

Draco Malfoy : Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tant de personnes aiment ? Pourquoi Theo a les yeux rouges… etc. ?

Theodore Nott : Même moi j'ai compris (en même temps j'suis intelligent, comparé au reste du peuple). Tant de personnes aiment car c'est ta mise à mort. J'ai les yeux rouges pour montrer mon côté démoniaque !

(_2 personnes aiment ça_)

.

**Terence De La Terryne** est _marié_

Adrian Pupuce : Oooh avec qui !

Daphné Higgs : Avec moi, crétin ! Mais je ne tiens pas à être associé à cet énergumène.

Theodore Nott : Je voudrais rien dire mais tu portes son (vrai) nom… On t'y associe forcément.

.

**Blaise** aime « _Enfermer Theodore dans un placard avec Draco et organiser un combat de serpent_ »

Zachy Chan : On le fait quand tu veux.

Blaise Zabini : Ce soir ?

Zachy Chan : Non mais t'as cru ! C'est toi que je vais enfermer avec Draco.

Pansy Paarkinson : Smith doit penser qu'on ne peut enfermer Theo qu'avec une personne : lui. Après tout, ne sont ils pas en couple.

.

**Theodore** est passé de _en couple_ à _célibataire_.

Blaise Zabini : Je vais lui casser la gueule ?

Theodore Nott : C'est ta gueule que je vais casser… -' c'était pour nous moquer de vous.

Blaise Zabini : OMFG ! Comment as-tu osé petit…

Roonil Wazlib : Je me disais bien… comment Nott pourrait il supporter aussi longtemps Smith ?

Terence De La Terryne : Petite belette… ne sous estime pas Nott : il supporte bien Zabini et Malfoy depuis presque 7 ans.

Theodore Nott : Juste avant d'monter dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois… j'ai cassé un miroir.

_(Pansy Paarkinson, Zachy Chan et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

Pansy Paarkinson : Et 7 ans de malheur dans ta tronche.

.

**Zachy Chan** : Comme les autres.

Theodore Nott : Non justement. T'es pas comme les autres.

Blaise Zabini : Vous savez que vous êtes bizarre tous les deux.

Theodore Nott : Non mais oses dire qu'il est comme les autres ! Il est limite plus chiant que vous deux… limite hein.

Zachy Chan : Merci, ça fait plaisir… Mpf

.

**Théophile Nott** participera à _l'évènement_ «Bataille Finale (côté mangemort)»

Theodore Nott : Connard.

.

**Blaise Zabini** : Bon on ne verra pas **Theodore Nott** avant quelques jours… il est puni par Papa Connard.

Zachy Chan : Et Panzani ne va pas le sauver ?

Blaise Zabini : Panzani ne veut pas mourir.

Zachy Chan : Donc Panzani laissera mourir Poireau ?

Blaise Zabini : Zachy Chan a qu'à aller le sauver.

Hermione Granger : Il l'a un peu cherché hein… il n'avait pas à insulter son père.

Blaise Zabini : Castor, tu sais quoi ? Je suis sur que non (pour une fois) : tais-toi.

_(8 personnes aiment ça)_

.

**Zachy Chan** : Est parti sur son balai blanc sauver une princesse en détresse.

Pansy Paarkinson : Il est allé seul chercher Theo ?

Draco Malfoy : A croire que oui.

Blaise Zabini : J'sais pas vous… mais je doute que Theo ne soit punie dans une Boulangerie. Je viens de l'y voir… il achète des petits pains.

.

**Terence** aime « _La St Valentin ? Rien à foutre... j'm'appelle pas Valentin_ »

Adrian Pupuce : Malin d'aimer ça à 2 jours de la St Valentin, quand ta femme est sur Face aussi.

Asto Green'' : On a toujours su que Terence était une ampoule de mauvaise qualité… mais là je pense qu'elle est complètement grillée et bonne à jeter.

Adrian Pupuce : Recyclons la ensemble !

Asto Green'' : Tu parles. Si j'accepte j'aurais à supporter encore plus que maintenant la connerie de la Terryne

.

**Draco Malfoy** : Y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché.

Zachy Chan : Y s'est passé quoi ?

Theodore Nott : Y est tombé dans la douche.

Blaise Zabini : On est donc allé voir l'origine du vacarme…

Pansy Paarkinson : Et ils ont donc eu la preuve que 7 cm c'était être TRES TRES gentil.

Draco Malfoy : Connard va.

Theodore Nott : Hey ! T'avais qu'à pas tomber !

.

**Terence De La Terryne** à **Daphné Greengass** : Hàààn !

Daphné Greengass : Il a quoi ?

Adrian Pupuce : Enfin compris que tu n'étais plus Higgs sur FaceWizard.

Asto Green'' : Ca va pourtant faire 2 jours.

Adrian Pupuce : C'est donc étonnant qu'il n'ait déjà remarqué. Et décevant.

Asto Green'' : Décevant ?

Daphné Greengass : Il me doit 25 Gallions et doit t'emmener au resto demain.

Asto Green'' : Demain c'est la St Valentin, non ?

Adrian Pupuce : Justement :p

Asto Green'' : Allez vous pendre.

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Theodore Nott** : Joyeuse fête Valentin !

Theodore Nott : T'es au courant que…

Zachy Chan : On a jamais été ensemble, je sais oui. Mais nous n'en restons pas moins les (malheureux) parents de Draco.

Roonil Wazlib : Encore que nous, Gryffondor, ne blairons pas Malfoy : je le conçois. Que les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne le blairons pas : de même. Mais que Smith, et les autres serpents le maltraitent à ce point… étrange.

Zachy Chan : Je suis un Poufsouffle hein… donc j'ai le droit de pas le blairer.

Ernie McMi : Poufsouffle que de couleur… on sait tous, toi y comprit, que tu es Serpentard dans l'âme.

_(14 personnes aiment ça)_

Roonil Wazlib : Et que des Serpents qui aiment ça… ils te veulent !

Blaise Zabini : J'échange Theodore contre Smith.

Theodore Nott : Hàààn pourquoi !

Blaise Zabini : Sois réaliste… vous avez intervertie vos personnalités, c'pas possible autrement.

.

**Terence De La Terryne** à **Daphné Greengass** : J'aimerais te dire que je regrette.

Daphné Greengass : Et pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

Terence De La Terryne : Mentir c'est mal.

Daphné Greengass : Donc tu ne regrettes rien ?

Blaise Zabini : Il devrait regretter quoi ? Regretter d'être con ?

Daphné Greengass : Respecte ta belle-mère mon p'tit.

Adrian Pupuce : Et voilà que ça te retombe dessus… fils.

.

**Blaise** aime « _Oh putain ! Tu t'appelles Draco ? Tes parents sont pas des drogués ?_ » Et « _J'ai vu deux personnes entrer dans les toilettes. Pourquoi j'en vois trois sortir ?_ »

**Zachy** aime « _Oh la vache ! Draco ! Tes parents ont perdus un pari avant ta naissance ?_ »

**Theodore** aime « _Nán ! Sérieux ! Draco ! Oooh j'aimerais pas à ta place !_ »

**Pansy** aime « _Parce que tout le monde croit au trio Blaise/Theodore/Draco VS Smith mais en fait c'est plutôt Blaise/Theodore/Smith VS Draco_ »

**Terence** aime « Je _suis bête. Je ne sais rien… mais je sais que je l'aime._ »

**Daphné** aime « _Il est con. Il sert à rien. Il est stupide. Il passe presque plus de temps avec son meilleur ami que moi… mais je l'aime_ »

**Adrian** aime « _Foutre_ _la merde, par sa seule présence, dans le couple de son meilleur ami_ »

.

**Adrian Pucey** : Viré de chez **Terence De La Terryne**

Pansy Paarkinson : Daphné en a marre que tu passes avant elle ?

Adrian Pucey : Que pas Parkinson… elle me vire tant que j'suis pas avec Astoria.

Asto Green'' : J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié d'important là-bas… sinon faudra que tu te débrouilles pour le récupérer… Toi et moi c'est… jamais !

Adrian Pucey : Même pour que je puisse retourner chez les De La Terryne ?

.

**Adrian Pucey** est en _relation libre_ avec **Asto Green''**.

**Asto Green''** est en _relation libre_ avec **Adrian Pucey**

Daphné Greengass : Non ! Ca ne compte pas !

.

**Asto Green** à **Daphné Green** : Tu savais que Adrian se…

Terence De La Terryne : Voilà pourquoi j'suis avec lui merde ! Il est où là ?

Asto Green : Parti… je sais pas où.

Terence De La Terryne : Si tu le retrouves… patronus ?

Daphné Green : On m'explique ?

.

**Adrian Pucey** : Temporairement indisponible.

* * *

Les photos sont dispo sur kazeo

Vala.

SB


	4. Chapitre 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et un peu tout le monde sinon c'est pas drôle

**Résumé **: Une fois de plus, facebook est à l'honneur. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils l'ont découvert et ils sont loin de l'oublier.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 04

**Divers**: Donc encore une fois : je mords le premier qui me sort un "trop vu" blablabla ; et les photos sont dispo sur kazeo

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** participera à l'évènement « Aller perturber la fête des Bouffons »

Zachy Chan : Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Blaise Zabini : Plus on est de fou… plus on rit.

.

**Daphné Green** : Si j'aurais su… à vous

Asto Green : Si j'aurais su je saurai pas viendu

Terence De La Terryne : Si j'aurais su j'aura quand même essayé de rester avec.

Blaise Zabini : Si j'aurais su j'aurais pris Terence comme père

Theodore Nott : Si j'aurais su j'aurais pas fait ça.

Draco Malfoy : Si j'aurais su je me serais teindu en roux.

.

**Daphné Green** à **Theodore Nott** : Au fait ça va mieux ?

Blaise Zabini : Il évite toujours soigneusement de sortir torse nu de la salle de bain. Comme si je savais pas ce qu'il avait.

Theodore Nott : Tu sais tout, toi, si on t'écoutait.

Zachy Chan : Il y a quoi à cacher ?

Blaise Zabini : Tu te souviens du « connard » apparemment… Tu connais, un peu, Théophile… Il en porte encore les traces.

Harry Potter : LoL.

Theodore Nott : Va te pendre !

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Blaise Zabini** : Prépare ta baguette. Nous nous en allons en croisade ! Traquons Theodore puis forçons-le à aller chez Pomfresh.

Harry Potter: LoL

Roonil Wazlib : Dsl. Il a réussi à quitter son placard

(_Blaise Zabini et Zachy Chan aiment ça_)

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** a ajouté une photo dans l'album « _Les Serpentard… ces gros vantards_ »

Theodore Nott Blaise Zabini Draco Malfoy Zachy Chan Terence De La Terryne Adrian Pucey Daphné Green Asto Green

Zachy Chan : Y a un blème… j't'aime pas moi

Pansy Paarkinson : Moi non plus… mais j'ai mis tous les Serpentard

Zachy Chan : Je suis pas Serpentard hein…

Terence De La Terryne : On sait tous que si… avouue !

.

**Harry Potter **à **Theodore Nott **: LoL

Theodore Nott : Va te pendre… crétin.

Harry Potter : LoL

Zachy Chan : J'apporte la corde ?

Theodore Nott : Grouille parce que dans 30 secondes je le tue… corde ou pas.

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** à **Zachy Chan** : Pourquoi t'es toujours « avec nous » et pas avec **Ernie McMi **et les autres blaireaux ?

Zachy Chan : Parce que ce sont des blaireaux, justement.

Theodore Nott : Et que je suis ici et pas là-bas.

(_Zacharias Smith aime ça_)

Pansy Paarkinson : Mis à part ça vous êtes pas ensemble hein.

.

**Adrian Pucey** : De retour !

Daphné Green : Tu peux venir chez nous quand tu veux. J'ai préparé une chambre qui sera libre dès que tu le voudras.

Adrian Pucey : Mais merde ! J'veux ma Daphné râleuse, chiante, énervante, conne, qu'en a rien à foutre de moi… j'veux pas de celle qui a pitié.

Asto Green : Fallait réfléchir avant…

.

**Adrian Pucey** à **Asto Green** : T'as quoi contre moi ?

Asto Green : Rien du tout. Je te le promet Adrian.

Adrian Pucey : Alors pourquoi t'es … si Daphné-esque ?

Daphné Green : Je t'emmerde Adrian.

Asto Green : …

Theodore Nott : Raaah ! Parce qu'elle t'aime mais que tu es un crétin et donc elle pense que si tu penses qu'elle t'aime pas elle t'oubliera… ou alors tu partiras et t'éloigneras d'elle. Pourtant c'est l'inverse qui se produit et tu t'intéresses encore plus à elle : elle t'intrigue.

Adrian Pucey : Il a raison ?

Asto Green : Je ne savais pas Nott si… performant.

.

**Zachy** et **6** autres amis aiment « _Se méfier de Theodore Nott et de ses analyses_. »

**Blaise** aime « _Je suis champion de la ligue Pokémon. Allez… demain je m'en vais conquérir le monde ! Voldemort ! Cache toi bien car me voilà_ ! »

**Harry** aime « _LoL_ »

.

**Hermione Granger** : A raté son devoir de métamorphose. A eu un E

Theodore Nott : Alors ça fait quoi d'être nulle ? Décidément je serais toujours mieux.

Roonil Wazlib : D'habitude elle te bat.

Hermione Granger : On a les même résultats… mais comme lui ne bosse pas : on y pense pas.

Harry Potter : LoL

.

**Roonil Wazlib** à **Harry Potter** : Sérieux… t'es mon pote mais arrête. Tu saoules là.

Harry Potter : LoL

Theodore Nott : * tue mentalement Potter *

(_180 personnes aiment ça_)

.

**Theodore Nott** à **Zachy Chan** : Je t'aime

_(Zachy Chan, Blaise Zabini et 12 personnes aiment ça)_

Theodore Nott : Mais aimez pas bande de clampin ! C'est un pari perdu avec Blaise.

Blaise Zabini : Méééé ! T'as tout foiré !

Theodore Nott : Crétin.

Harry Potter : LoL

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Theodore Nott** : Bah j'm'en fou je t'aime… pas.

Theodore Nott : Oooh tu me brises le cœur !

Blaise Zabini : J'peux aller lui casser la gueule ?

Zachy Chan : Mais t'as quoi à toujours vouloir me casser la gueule ?

.

**Theodore** et **169** autres personnes aiment « _Tuer Potter et ses LoL à la con_ »

**Harry** aime « _Enquiquiner tout le monde_ _avec des LoL à la con_»

.

**Roonil Wazlib** : Trouve qu'**HarryPotter **est un débile.

Theodore Nott : Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le remarquer, Wazlib

Harry Potter : Hàààn !

.  
**Zachy Chan **: Avis à la populass ! **Harry Potter** a ENFIN appris à dire autre chose que « LoL »

Daphné Green : Il sait dire quoi l'autre demeuré ?

Theodore Nott : « Hàààn »

Adrian Pucey : Ca a le mérite d'être tout aussi con et inutile.

.

**Blaise** aime « Moi _j'suis un ouf ! J'fais du chantage bien que ça soit interdit_ »

**Draco** aime « _Personne ne m'aime mais ça va y a pire… y a Potter_ »

.

**Terence De La Terryne** : Dernière News du jour : Harry Potter a changé son nom en **Harry Covert**. Con ou con ?

Theodore Nott : Con² ?

.

**Harry Covert** a été identifié dans une _photo_ de **Blaise Zabini**

« _La vie, la vraie… Poudlard_ »

.

**Zachy** aime « _Quidditch_ »

.

**Luna Lovegood** vient de rejoindre FaceWizard

Blaise Zabini : Yo loufoca !

.

**John Cad'** et **Zachy Chan** sont désormais amis

Theodore Nott : Cad ? C't'un drôle de nom, non ?

Zachy Chan : Cadwallader.

Theodore Nott : Ah. Bah c'tout aussi bizarre.

.

**Harry Potter**à **John Cad'** : LoL

Ernie McMi : Tu remarqueras vite qu'ici… Potter est un débile.

Draco Malfoy : Si j'puis me permettre : y a pas qu'ici.

.

**Zachy Chan** à **Theodore** **Nott** : Dis… t'aurais pas du Nutella ?

Theodore Nott : Si.

Zachy Chan : Tu prêtes ?

Theodore Nott : Ca dépend… c'est pour faire quoi ?

Zachy Chan : Pour tartiner ^o)

Theodore Nott : Sur quoi ?

_(Blaise Zabini aime ça)_

Zachy Chan : Sur toi.

.

**Pansy Paarkinson** aime « _On dira ce qu'on veut mais y a un truc entre Theo et Zach_ »

Zachy Chan : Créateur du groupe : Blaise Zabini … pourquoi tu m'as appelé Zach et pas Smith ?

Blaise Zabini : Mes amis proche sont appelés par leur diminutif

Zachy Chan : Le truc, vois tu, c'est que je suis pas ton ami proche…

Blaise Zabini : Mais t'es proche de Theo !

Zachy Chan : Pas tant que ça…

Terence De La Terryne : Arrête ! On sait touuuut !

(_5 personnes aiment ça_)

Theodore Nott : Faut vous le dire en quelle langue qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

Blaise Zabini : Essaie en martien.

.

**Marcus Flint** et **Theodore Nott** sont désormais amis

Blaise Zabini : J'aurais tout vu dans ma triste vie

.

**Hannah Abbot**à **Zachy Chan** :

Zachy Chan : Toi… tu sors.

Theodore Nott : Toi… tu crèves.

Harry Covert : LoL.

.

**Blaise Zabini** à **Zachy Chan** : **Theodore Nott** est jaloux.

.

**Theodore Nott** à **Blaise Zabini** : Theodore Nott t'emmerde.

Blaise Zabini : Je commence par le savoir, en effet.

.

**Draco Malfoy** : Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur terre qui m'aime !

Zachy Chan : Mais je t'aime mon loulouuu

Theodore Nott : Draco. Je vais te tuer.

Draco Malfoy : J'ai fais quoi encore ?

Harry Covert : LoL.

.

**Théophile Nott** à **Theodore Nott** : Toi !

Theodore Nott : Moi ?

Théophile Nott : Zachy Chan c'est qui lui ?

Theodore Nott : Un ami.

Théophile Nott : Pourquoi avons-nous tous l'impression que non.

Zachy Chan : Parce qu'il vous emmerde !

_(Theodore Nott aime ça)_

.

**Zachy Chan** : Déménage au Groenland pour se protéger de **Théophile Nott**

Blaise Zabini : C'est malin de l'afficher ici : il va te retrouver.

Zachy Chan : Sauf si en fait je pars ailleurs.

Theodore Nott : Tu m'enverras une carte postale hein !

Harry Covert : LoL

.

**Susan Bones** à **Hannah Abbot** : Pourquoi un sur le mur de **Zachy Chan** ?

Hannah Abbot : Zabini me l'avait demandé pour voir la réaction de Nott.

Susan Bones : Et … résultat ?

Hannah Abbot : Il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il savait pourquoi le Nutella partait si vite pourquoi il ne sortait plus torse nu et c'est pas à cause des coups de son père pourquoi il est toujours le dernier couché et le premier levé.

Theodore Nott : Non mais j'hallucine !

.

**Theodore Nott** à **Hermione Granger** : Potion ?

Hermione Granger : … E

Theodore Nott : MUHAHAHAHAHA !

Roonil Wazlib : Nott se sent plus.

Harry Covert : LoL

.

**Marcus Flint** à **Blaise Zabini** : Donc je suis le père de **Vincent Crabe** grand-père de Smith et… pourquoi le « ? »

Theodore Nott : Parce qu'il a considéré que tu allais vadrouiller à droite à gauche.

* * *

Les photos sont dispo sur kazeo / et pas de remarques sur "si j'aurais su" c'est voulu

Vala.

SB


End file.
